Cellular telephones have become very popular in recent years. With the advent of this popularity a tremendous need has developed for towers to relay the phone calls which result from these cellular telephones. In operation a cellular phone transmits radio waves which are received by a nearby cellular telephone tower, (herein after cell tower). The function of the cell towers is to pick up the radio frequency signals which are transmitted by the cell phone and convert these radio frequency signals into electrical signals which can be transmitted over land lines to a central switching station. The antennas for the radio signals transmitted by the cell phones are usually located high up on cell towers. In operation the cell tower receives a radio frequency signal high up on the tower and transfers this signal down the tower to a converter which is located at ground level. The radio frequency signal is sent down the tower in an R.F. cable. This invention is concerned with making connections between two sections of an R. F. cable. In the process of making a connection between two sections of an R.F. cable, it is necessary to make flush cuts on both segments of the R.F. cables which are being joined. This invention relates to a process and apparatus whereby the flush cuts can be made. As will be explained in detail herein below, R.F. cables are complex structures. Joined R. F. cables will not function correctly if they are not perfectly cut or if contaminants are present in the insulation layer of the R.F. cable. In accordance with this invention virtually perfect flush cuts can be made on R.F. cable without introducing contaminants into the insulation component of the cable. After opposing flush cuts are made on opposing sections of an R.F. cable these opposing sections can be readily joined with an appropriate connector.